


Bloody Mary Bloody Mary Bloody Mary

by pacificnewt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Superstitions, auruo has a bad mouth, auruo puts up with it bc he loves her, he also has a dirty sense of humor, how does one properly tag a fic, petra believes everything she hears, petra is a badass, petruo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificnewt/pseuds/pacificnewt
Summary: In which Petra is very superstitious and Auruo does not believe in "bad luck".Petra thinks he's close-minded.Auruo thinks she's crazy.





	Bloody Mary Bloody Mary Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> hey so the description sucked but if you still decided to read this thank you lmfao  
> i sold my soul to petruo if you ship it as much as i do leave me some comments because i need friends to cry over this ship with  
> anyways!! the whole superstitions thing and the part with cigarettes are prompts from @otpprompts on tumblr! give 'em a follow B) anyways, enjoy!

"Oi, nag, the hell're you doing?"

"Throwing salt over my shoulder! It's good luck, you know. Maybe you should give it a try..."

"Maybe you should try keepin' this house clean for once, eh?"

It was an understatement to say that Petra was superstitious. She was religiously superstitious. She followed and abided by them like her life depended on it. Auruo knew this, and he still dealt with it, but sometimes he wanted nothing more than to just say "Woman, you're out of your goddamned mind."

Auruo sat on the couch, lazily flipping through TV channels that he might have wanted to watch any time but now. He listened to the sound of rain pound on the house and he sighed. He heard his wife humming about, wiping up the salt from the floor. She knew Auruo would have one of his fits if the floor wasn't clean.

"You know," Auruo called, "you might be spendin' too much time 'round that science freak. I think she's gotten into your head or somethin', 'cause all this shit is pretty new."

Petra peered in from around the corner to the living room. "You mean all the luck stuff?"

"Yeah," he sighed. He put the remote down and crossed one leg over the other. "Christ, babe, you're twenty-five. You have nothing to worry about."

Petra dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "You're just young and naive as always."

"Naive? Hell, that's a laugh." Auruo snorted and rose to his feet. He minded the rain outside and approached the kitchen. "Let's get out of the house. How's a walk sound?"

Petra cocked her head to the side and pointed to the window. "Don't you see it's raining? We'll be soaked!"

Auruo moved over to the front door and grabbed their umbrella. "Can't get soaked if you got one of these babies!" He opened it and Petra shrieked.

"Auruo! No!" She dove after him and took the umbrella, wrestling with it in a panicked frenzy to get it closed again. Auruo winced.

"The hell was that for?!"

"Opening an umbrella indoors is bad luck, Auruo! That's common knowledge!"

"'Common knowledge'? I ain't ever heard that rule. No one who ain't crazy knows it, guaranteed."

Petra scowled and leaned the umbrella up against the wall. "Still, you should have known better." She held her breath and tugged at his ear. "That's just improper!"

"There you go, naggin' me again." Auruo sat up and took the umbrella back into his hands. "Whatever, umbrella opened inside or not, we're leavin'. Slip on your shoes, let's go."

Petra sighed and admitted defeat to her husband, pushing her feet into her shoes and trudging out the door with him. Auruo opened it once more when they were outdoors and held the umbrella generously over her.

They'd made it down the driveway and then Petra hummed. "It reminds me of our wedding day."

"Explain?"

"It rained, silly. That means good luck."

"You remember the weather on a day two an' a half years ago? Jesus, I can't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning."

Petra laughed. "That's 'cause you didn't eat breakfast. You slept too late."

Auruo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Though..." He smirked and put a hand firmly around Petra's waist. "I remember what I had for dinner last night."

Petra squeaked and felt her face go up in metaphorical flames. "Auruo! S-shut up!"

Auruo grinned and shrugged. "Sorry, nag."

"No you aren't," she huffed, but then stopped dead in her tracks. "O-oh no," she whispered.

"Eh?" He looked at her with curiosity. "What's up with ya?"

"Cat..." She mumbled. "Black...cat..."

Auruo looked up to see a small black cat crossing the street. Sighing, he turned to Petra. "What's wrong with a cat?"

"Black cat, idiot! When a black cat crosses your path it's bad luck, too!"

Auruo rolled his eyes. "God, maybe I should keep you locked up in that house. You'd be safer that way."

Petra buried her head into Auruo's chest. "No fair," she whined. "Take me back."

"I'm stayin'," Auruo said. "If you wanna scurry on back home, go for it. But the umbrella stays with me."

Petra kicked him hard in the shin. "You're awful!"

Auruo gasped, and as a result, bit down on his tongue. He stopped in his tracks while holding the umbrella. 

Petra couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Again? Your tongue may as well be a snack for later!"

Auruo cursed loudly, blood beginning to run down his mouth. "Fuckin' shit, Petra! That shit hurts, y'know? Goddamn, lay off me, will ya?"

Petra giggled. She knew Auruo cussed more when he was nervous and angry, this time the latter.

When he finally regained his composure, he took a deep breath and stood back up again. He wiped up the blood as best he could and scowled. "Blood isn't my preferred thing to taste, I'll have you know. Pullin' shit like that pushes the big red button you ain't never supposed to touch."

She smiled slyly, this time wrapping her arm around his waist. "I know all your buttons, dummy. All of 'em."

He grunted, averting his gaze. "W-whatever...you know what I like. Big fuckin' whoop."

She raised herself on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're just a huge softie, y'know?"

Auruo looked deeply offended. "I ain't soft in any way! Not me, nuh-uh. I'm hard as a rock."

Petra took this as a challenge. She put on her best face that Auruo wouldn't be able to resist and tugged on his clothing. "Auuurruuuooo...please take me hoooome?"

Auruo closed his eyes and pretended not to hear anything. "Hm? Is someone talkin'?"

"Auruo!" She poked him hard and he winced. The rain hadn't let up a bit, so he figured they might as well head on back.

"Sure, whatever, fine. Just quit pokin' and kickin' me, it hurts."

"You big baby," Petra laughed. She turned him around and walked peacefully with him through the rain until they reached their house. Auruo had told her she was free to go into the house, though Auruo opened the garage and said he had some organizing to do.

Petra said this was fine, though she watched from the corner when she suspected he was up to something suspicious. Auruo sighed, cursed under his breath and muttered something about needing a drink, and tried his best to reorganize a mess he made at an earlier time with boxes and things. He looked out at the rain transitioning into a storm, oblivious that his wife was standing right there. He removed his jacket so he bore a t-shirt and moved back to the other side of the garage. He realized he left their ladder in its opened position near the wall, and he decided, like the child he was, he'd crouch and move underneath it. Petra nearly gave the twenty-three year old a heart attack.

"Auruo Bossard, are you out of your mind?!"

Auruo shot her a deeply confused look. "The hell you mean?"

"You know! Walking under a ladder is seven years of bad luck!"

Auruo grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I love you to pieces, baby girl, but you know none of that shit's true, yeah?"

"It is too true! You just wouldn't know because you're too close-minded."

Auruo sighed and beckoned Petra in from out of the rain. He closed the garage door and then led her back inside. "No, really, all of that is just some silly made up tale people are spreading. None of those are real. It's like that damned Bloody Mary trick."

"Don't tell me you've tried that?" Petra gave him a stare that made him slightly uncomfortable. "No man of mine will ever put himself in that much danger if I can't save him."

Auruo Bossard threw his head back and he laughed. He laughed for a few long moments and then looked at Petra with a funny grin. "Hun, you're a treasure."

Petra flushed and puffed out her cheeks, minding her own business and moving to the cupboard. She took a glass and filled it with water before taking it with her to the living room to chill.

Her husband smiled goofily as he thought of her and laughed some more. She's good, she's great, she's mine. 

Auruo fished a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter from the counter. He stuck the drug in his mouth and lit it, took a long drag, then waltzed into the living room with it.

Petra stubbornly refused to look at him. She sipped her water in peace and he sat on the other side of the couch. He took the cigarette from his mouth and breathed smoke out through the same opening. "What's your deal, doll? Was it somethin' I said?"

She huffed once more and refused to answer. Auruo blew some smoke in her direction smugly and with enough of it, she finally gave him the time of day. "You shouldn't smoke," she mumbled. "Let alone in the house."

"I like it," Auruo frowned. "It's calming."

"Put it out, Bossard," she said, giving him a look that was supposed to be serious but was too Petra-esque to be anything of the sort.

Auruo took another long drag from the cigarette and blew towards the ceiling. "Put it out?" He smirked and crossed his legs again. "Ain't happenin' on its own, sugar. How's about you make me?" A bright light exploded through the windows and a clap of thunder crashed into the atmosphere. 

Petra stared, and as Auruo put his cigarette back into his mouth, she picked up the cup of water. She threw it onto him, successfully putting the cigarette out, but also successfully kicking him off his high horse.

"Petra!" He yelled, and as he stood up, Petra ran giggling upstairs into the bedroom. Auruo dropped the wet drug on the coffee table and chased after her, throwing his shirt off in the process. 

Petra lay on their bed, laughing when he ran into the room looking like someone just kidnapped his puppy. "Where'd your shirt go?"

"Lost it," he said casually. "You owe me for that one."

"Aww, come ooonnn...that was pretty funny."

"Funny for you." Auruo clicked his tongue and fell onto bed next to Petra. "You weren't the one enjoyin' a nice smoke."

"Forget about the drug," Petra whined and turned over. "Pay attention to me instead."

Auruo raised and eyebrow and averted his eyes to see Petra on her side, looking at him longingly. He put on another shit-eating grin and put a hand on her hip. "Aw, you want attention?"

"D-duh," she frowned.

"I dunno...is having a good-looking man stare you in the eyes some of your bad luck, too?"

"You're ridiculous," Petra spat. She put her hand over his and gazed at him. "A dashing man in my bed sounds like the best of luck."

"Lucky for you, then," Auruo whispered before bringing himself in close. He pressed his lips to Petra's and kissed her sweetly while wrapping his arms around her. He enjoyed the tender moment until she gasped.

"Need air?"

"Auruo, what day is it?"

"Uh...Friday?"

"What's the day-day? Like, the number?"

"Thirteen," Auruo replied. "Why, is something—"

Petra inhaled sharply and once again retreated into Auruo's chest. "Oh, no, no, no..."

"Damn, I was just tryin' to enjoy that...the fuck's wrong with the date?"

"It's Friday the Thirteenth," she responded dreadfully.

"Is this another one of your little bad luck bringers?"

"Uh-huh. This day is, like, cursed to have bad luck. Maybe that explains the umbrella and cat and ladder and stuff..."

"Babe," Auruo hissed, kissing her again deeply. "Shut up. Bad luck doesn't exist. Case fuckin' closed."

Petra was silent for a bit while she lay in her husband's arms. After the bout of silence, he spoke.

"Petra?"

"What is it?"

"I tried Bloody Mary."

"You're sleeping on the couch."


End file.
